Installing hardwood floors typically includes nailing rows of floor boards to an underlying subfloor. Floor staplers are commonly used to drive staples or nails through the floor boards and into the subfloor. The floor staplers are often equipped with shoes that sit against the floor boards and help aim the driven staples or nails. Typically, between each neighboring driven staple or nail, the floor stapler is lifted off of the floor board and re-seated against the floor board. Among other things, this can slow the hardwood floor installation process and can cause mispositioning staples or nails with respect to one another.